


Fleeting Time

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), S7 Spoilers, Vaguely a fix-it fic but not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Time moves ever onward, and people grow and change. Sometimes, the changes are good, while other times not so much. The one thing that never changes is how time flies and everyone moves closer to drawing their last breath.Three men long for each other, and they each try to discover what it is they think is best for the others.Or: Mutual Pining Disasters Shiro and Hunk, while Lotor is just Pining.(This really isn't nearly as serious as it sounds.)





	Fleeting Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



“Keith -- Keith, you’ve _got_ to help me.” Looking up from where he’d been staring at the floor, stretching, Keith saw Shiro approaching, clad in his more casual attire, hair having grown to the point that it began to brush against his shoulders. Not for the first time, he was struck by the figure that Shiro cut. Even if he had absolutely no attraction for Shiro (for anyone, really), he could see why others would.

That, however, didn't explain why the Black Paladin was seeking out the smallest Blade in the training room, sounding almost... _defeated_?

"Okay, what's going on? What do you need help with?" He kept his voice steady and neutral as possible as he leaned forward, bending over his leg, arms stretched out in front of him and holding onto the bottom of his foot.

Carefully setting himself down beside Keith, Shiro let out a breath, leaning forward to join in the stretches, though he couldn't press forward as much as Keith could, only just managing to brush his fingers against the side of his foot. "It's -- it's about Lotor. And Hunk."

"Did something happen?" Keith didn't even try to keep the confusion out of his voice. There had been some nasty business with Lotor -- being the whole reason that Keith was even present -- but as far as he knew, that had been mostly settled? And Hunk?

"It's -- I mean, nothing's happened. Nothing bad, like? I don't think it's bad anyway? I'm just a mess. You know that, probably better than anyone." Now there was a soft whine before Shiro spoke again. "I just...I like them."

Keith was quiet as he moved to sit back up, taking a breath before moving down the other leg. "Okay, you like them, and how is this a problem? Generally it's good to like your teammates?" Unseen by Shiro, one corner of Keith's mouth quirked upward, knowing that it wasn't quite what he had meant, but...needing to draw this out. Just a little.

There was silence for a moment before Keith could hear Shiro just, flopping back onto the mat. He wasn't even pretending to stretch at that point, just groaning. "Not like that, Keith. You know, like as in, romantically? And I'm a disaster when it comes to romance, but I just -- I can't help but want?"

"And so what is the problem? If you want something, you should go for it. Talk to them, see what they think, how they feel. After everything else we've done out here, all the things we've encountered since leaving Earth, how is it that this is what causes you distress?" Keith didn't even try to hide the snicker as he held the stretch a moment longer before sitting up. "C'mon, if you're gonna be in here, at least help me stretch, push me down?"

Shuffling, Shiro scooted over on the mat, not even bothering to stand up and instead sitting behind Keith, putting both hands (organic and prosthetic) on his back and pressing forward carefully while Keith bent at the waist. "Okay, but fighting for the fate of the universe is pretty straightforward. This is...Hunk, at least, I'll likely be seeing around for quite some time to come. What if he just, turns me down and things get awkward? And Lotor -- he's still technically the Emperor of the Galra. He could...he could make things even more awkward if he turned me down and decided to be petty about it."

Grunting, Keith stretched his arms out in front of him, stretching himself out as far as he could as he thought. "I still think it's a good idea, to talk to them anyway. I don't think either one of them would be as...childish as you're thinking. But I'm also not the one that's somehow attracted to them."

There was another groan behind him as Shiro pulled his hands back and fell back to lay on the mat once more. "Don't remind me."

* * *

"So, Lance, old buddy, old pal, care to help a guy out?" When Hunk's eyes turned on Lance, he _knew_ he was a goner. He never could deny helping Hunk with whatever experiment he was doing once those eyes were turned in his direction.

"What is it this time, dude? Some new device to make people invisible, maybe?" Lance hoped it would be something entertaining at least, but as Hunk laughed and shook his head, leading the way towards the kitchen, he realized it wasn't going to be helping in quite the way he thought.

"Nah, nothing like that, I just want some company in the kitchen for a bit." Lance carefully watched Hunk from where he walked behind the larger man, noticing how stiff he seemed to be despite laughing, despite seeming as relaxed as he ever was. "Figured we could use the time to catch up and chat, y'know?"

Lance was careful to keep a smile on his face even as he laced his fingers behind his head. "Alright, alright, gonna be making something good today?"

"Depends on your definition of good. I got some new flour like ingredient I want to use and see if I can make cupcakes. If not, no harm no foul, but if so...well, it certainly would be a nice change." Entering the kitchen, Hunk was quick to go to where he already had things carefully laid out and waiting, diving right in without any preamble. "So, Lotor, he's doing better lately, yeah? No more moments of instability? No more meltdowns?"

"Yeah, he's actually doing pretty good. Why are you asking me about that, you know as much as I do about him," Lance rose an eyebrow, leaning forward on the counter to look over at Hunk -- Hunk who's face was flush despite there being a lack of heat in the kitchen.

"O-oh, no reason, just, y'know, haven't seen him today. I think he's pretty cool, honestly. Pretty strong, too, to get through everything the way he has." Hunk smiled, mixing the dry materials together in one bowl, doing so without even measuring properly, instead eyeballing, showing a practiced ease in the kitchen that spoke volumes. "Like, he's pretty cool. Sorta like Shiro, if in uh, a different way, y'know? Shiro had to fight his body...Lotor? Lotor fought his mind. And I just...I really admire that."

Lance was quiet for a moment before he began to laugh, almost crowing as he went to pat Hunk's back. "Oh my God, you've got a crush on them, don't you?"

"What?! What! No! I mean -- not that there would be anything wrong with having a crush on either one of them, but no! Of course not, that's silly. They're way out of my league anyway." Hunk's mixing got a bit more...frantic, causing some of the mixture to poof into a small cloud that he ignored. "Even if I did like them, how would I even go about it? It's -- it's nothing."

While Lance had been amused and fully intent on teasing his best friend, the moment he heard the response that came from the Yellow Paladin, his heart squeezed in his chest. "Hunk...Hawea." The use of his birth name caught Hunk's attention in a way nothing else would, making him stop what he was doing, making it clear he was indeed listening to Lance. "They're not out of your league. It's only natural to have feelings for people, you of all people should know that."

The bowl bit the counter with a clank. "But not these feelings? Because there's no way they could be returned, they can't be. We both know that. I'm the big guy, the food guy, the funny guy. Not the guy people want to date." Slowly, he picked the bowl up, looking inside it before moving on to another bowl, this one adding the wet ingredients together, whisking them together. "I wish I could -- I want to, Lance. They're...they're both so amazing."

"Then go for it? Worst thing that could happen is they say no, y'know?"

Hunk groaned, whisking a little bit harder, pointedly not looking at Lance. "But then things get awkward. And like, Shiro's still our leader, y'know? Yeah, he's in a new body, new arm, but he's still the Black Paladin, and Keith's still part of the Blades, he can't always pilot the Black Lion, so like, if things get awkward, then it interferes with forming Voltron, and then we have trouble fighting enemies. And like with Lotor? He's....he's an Emperor! He's important! Like, he has people at his beck and call. His people have people at their beck and call! So much could go wrong there, but God, what I wouldn't give to be able to be there with him."

Letting out a breath, Lance moved to gently bump Hunk's hip with his own, wrapping an arm around the larger man's waist in a gentle side hug. "You'll never know until you try, dude. You should go for it, or at least y'know, consider talking to one of 'em, yeah? I know back home it's normal to just, like, date one person at a time and all, so maybe that's messing with you, too, but...I think it won't be nearly as bad as you're thinking."

"But you don't _know_ that, Lance." He began combining the things from both bowls together. "You don't know. You can't see the future."

"I don't, but I know you, and I know Shiro, and well. We can handle Lotor if he ends up becoming a problem. Just...try to relax and be natural about it, y'know?" Smiling, he patted Hunk's back. "It's not like the fate of the universe depends on what they think of you, after all."

"...no, but it's the fate of my universe that's gonna be in question."

* * *

"Paladin Pidge, could I have a moment of your time?" Lotor's cultured voice rang out across the Green Lion's hangar, startling the Paladin in question and causing her to jump in her seat and turn around to see as he approached.

"I -- sure thing, man, what's up?" She was mostly relaxed -- while he had been an enemy not once, but twice, things were mostly resolved right then...and he had wrist cuffs on that all of the Paladins could activate at a moment's notice if need be, so there was nothing to fear from him in that moment.

"I merely wished to inquire...what are human courting rituals like?" His voice still sounded like someone with quite a bit of training in diplomacy and who was raised in the midst of the aristocracy, but like he was trying to be as casual as he could be.

Which, given who he was speaking with? Was appreciated. Pidge didn't really enjoy formalities too much, even if it did amuse her whenever she was addressed as 'Paladin Pidge.' "Well, it depends on the human in question, really. Most of the time, it just starts with asking them out on a date, and seeing how things go from there." There was a moment where she paused before pulling her glasses off, rubbing the fabric of her shirt over the lenses to clean them before asking, "Why? Has someone caught your eye?"

The smile Lotor flashed showed a bit of fang, but didn't seem malicious in the least. "Indeed. Two someones, as a matter of fact. Is there anything particular about that that makes it different to...date them?"

Two? _Two_ people, two **humans**? Pidge was quick to run through her knowledge of those on the ship, and what she knew of them. She herself was likely out of the running, as while she had seen Lotor attempting to woo Allura before, he hadn't seemed to particularly care for women otherwise. Lance was likely out given he had made his preferences loud and clear multiple times. Keith, while being half human, was also half Galra and was just as likely to not be aware of much when it came to dating anyway because of how he had held himself apart on Earth.

"It's Hunk and Shiro, isn't it?" She slid her glasses back on her face, pressing them back with a grin. "They're both hopeless messes, but you could do far worse than to enjoy their company, honestly. Still, humans in general mostly tend to be monogamous. They find a partner and that's that. There are outliers, some who will have multiple partners at the same time, but it's not overly common to see. In fact, a relatively common belief that many humans hold is that it's only possible to love one partner, that if you fall for someone else while dating or otherwise attached to someone, that you never loved them in the first place."

"Mm, what an absurd concept," Lotor hummed, crossing his arms as he frowned, thinking. "Granted, Galra are fairly similarly minded by and large, but my studies into Altean culture show that they were largely polyamorous, forming large family units where there were often at least one if not more parents left at home to care for the children. Even in homes that didn't choose to have children, there were often three or more in a family unit."

Pidge filed that information away for analysis at a later date, instead keeping her eyes on Lotor, trying to think of what to suggest. "You might very well have to pick between them, you know. I don't know how either of them feels about polyamory, but it is a possibility -- and perhaps one that neither of them has considered. The fact that you do know of at least one race where such practice was common will likely be helpful if you need to convince them. I wouldn't push too hard on them if they don't feel the same way, however. Not necessarily because they're human or anything but...Shiro is, well, Shiro. And Hunk is an anxious mess of a man. They've both been through hell and back and might not know how to handle it, especially Hunk. Compounding that, Hunk is a teenager. An adult, but still a teenager by technicality. At that age, we're all a bit weird, and the fact that we've been fighting for a couple years now doesn't change what our hormones do to our bodies."

Giving the smallest Paladin a smile, Lotor nodded. "I'll be certain to keep that in mind. Thank you most kindly for your assistance." He gave a small bow and turned to leave, but before he could, Pidge reached out to stop him.

"For what it's worth? I think you've got a pretty good shot. Just, humans are weird when it comes to romance in general, so don't be too disappointed if things don't work out right away, alright?"

Lotor nodded again, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile before departing the hangar. 

* * *

"You know, you and Lotor would look really cute together."

Hunk had to blink twice, hearing that statement coming from Shiro, confused enough that when the ball they'd been throwing against the wall came back, it hit him right on the cheek, only avoiding his nose due to the fact he'd turned to look at Shiro. The pair were throwing a ball back and forth, using the wall to make it somewhat interesting, like a game more than just playing catch, to help Shiro adjust to the new arm that Hunk and Pidge had put together, making sure he had full control over it and that it wasn't causing him any trouble.

Often, it would be Hunk that would play with Shiro, so that he could make adjustments as needed -- and normally, Hunk wouldn't end up hurt. But Shiro's comment had been enough that it threw him completely off guard. The ball would likely leave a bruise, if not result in a black eye, but...Hunk had been hurt worse. Physically, emotionally, many things had been worse in the past, but the idea that one of the guys he happened to have a thing for, suggesting he would be good with the other?

"I-I don't know about that," he finally stammered out, reaching down to grab the ball and throw it at the wall, angling it so it would bounce back towards Shiro before the older Paladin could further comment. "I mean, you'd cut a really nice picture with him. You should totally take a chance, if like, you're interested in him. He wouldn't want someone like me, that's just -- that's just silly."

Shiro effortlessly caught the ball, something Hunk could easily admire all day long on any other day, tossing it back at the wall -- not nearly as hard as he could, instead focusing on control as he was supposed to, carefully not looking towards Hunk. "Mm, I'm sure he's had his fill of me for a lifetime. Remember I just, sort of took him to the Witch? Where he certainly didn't want to go."

"That wasn't you, Shiro -- it wasn't something you deliberately did." Hunk's voice was loud, determined even as the door behind them both opened and shut, going completely unnoticed. "He couldn't possibly hold that against you. None of us do, not even Keith." Hunk caught the ball, tossing it back, letting his body fall into the familiar rhythm even as his mind raced.

"Okay, but that's Keith. I could literally become the reincarnation of Zarkon and he would probably forgive me anything." Shiro's voice was fond even as he shook his head. "And that's just because that's how he is about me. He and Lotor are not the same. Besides, that doesn't change the fact I really do think you'd look cute with him. You both would."

Hunk let out a sigh. "Dude, I'm not his type. You, though, you totally are." When he threw the ball again, it was a bit harder than before, just because he wasn't paying attention to it. "You're gorgeous, and kind, and yeah things happened? But you didn't ask for any of that to happen to you. You deserve happiness, and so does he. And I think you two could find it together."

Footsteps moved closer to the two, oddly soft against the floor given the boots that Lotor were wearing as he approached, keeping as quiet as he dared even as a grin sat firmly on his face.

"You deserve happiness as much as I do, Hunk, if not more. But if you don't want to...I won't force it, it was just a thought." As Shiro seemed to visibly deflate, Lotor decided enough was enough, reaching out to place his arms around both men's shoulders, startling them both. Luckily, with how Shiro had thrown the ball, it veered completely off course, managing to just bounce harmlessly past Hunk, both humans looking up at Lotor with almost comical expressions.

He couldn't not laugh, shaking his head and looking more at ease than either Paladin could recall having seen before. "I had thought that, perhaps, the three of us could have a chat? I had not expected to see the two of you trying to foist my presence on one another, however."

"I-I -- but, but you're a really great guy, Lotor," Hunk was quick to say even as the tallest of the three maneuvered to lead them out into the corridor, heading towards one of the many common rooms on the Castle of Lions. "You're wonderful, and Shiro's just -- Shiro's great, so you'd go so well together, that's -- that's all, I'm sorry if that came across really bad or anything, I--"

"Hush, now, Yellow Paladin. I'm merely amused, I am not offended. In fact, I find myself agreeing with you. Shiro is great, and I like to think we would go well together." He flashed Hunk what was likely supposed to be a reassuring smile only for Shiro to begin sputtering.

"But Hunk! Hunk's so much better, he's -- he'd be a better person for you, you two would go so well together. I just -- I want everyone to be happy, I want both of you to be happy, and like, together would be good, too, so like--"

Lotor laughed again, his grip gently tightening against both men, before steering them towards the couch. "Sit, sit, I understand you as well. I'm inclined to agree with both of you, however, which is something I've been led to believe isn't entirely common among your people?"

"Both?" Hunk blinked as he was pushed down to sit, hand reaching up to rub absently at his cheek. That was definitely going to bruise, soon, with how tender it was, but he didn't really care as much about that as what Lotor was saying -- had Lance really had a point, before? Looking over to Shiro, it seemed he was having similar thoughts, his mouth opening and shutting, but no sound coming out.

"Yes, both. Among Alteans, it is common that individuals form...groupings?" Lotor sounded uncertain for the first time that conversation, trying to find the right words as he carefully sat away from the two Paladins. "Family units seems like it wouldn't be the right word, right phrasing, but groupings seems off as well. But, Galra, Galra tend to mate with one being and only one being, whereas Alteans often mate with more than one person at the same time. I am probably explaining this horribly, I hadn't thought I would need to explain it so soon."

Seeing the usually confident Emperor decidedly less confident seemed to serve to put Shiro, at least, at ease. "How about we try to help make it easier to explain? You're...romantically interested in the both of us?"

"Yes. Very much so." Lotor nodded, looking gratefully from Shiro over towards Hunk. "I wanted to make that interest known, but had, I suppose I had hoped that human culture was more like Altean than Galra."

Hunk looked from Lotor, to Shiro, and back again, swallowing before speaking. "That's....that's good to know, but I don't know if it's such a good idea," he said, voice soft as he pointedly looked towards the floor, towards his feet. "I don't think that would work. Not because you're not a good guy, but because like, for that -- for it to work, there'd -- I mean, I might be the odd one out here, but I wouldn't feel...comfortable in such an arrangement unless there was intent and admiration from all parties for all parties."

Over Hunk's head, Shiro and Lotor's eyes met -- and Shiro was quick to move down, knees popping as he knelt down in front of Hunk. "Hey, look up at me." His left hand moved up to gently caress Hunk's uninjured cheek, drawing his attention upward. "I can't speak for how you feel, but we've heard how Lotor feels. He means well. And...I'm willing to try." He took in a breath, licking his lips before adding, "Because I...care about you, too. I was -- well, it doesn't matter why, but I wanted you and Lotor to be happy...so I--"

"You tried to set us up, because you liked both of us, too?" Astonishment and amusement mingled in Hunk's voice until he laughed, leaning into Shiro's hand. "You were doing what I was trying to do? And--"

Rustling could be heard as Lotor rose from where he sat to come sit beside Hunk as gently as he could. "And I was unaware of all of this until I came to speak with you, and walked in on all of this." Lotor was obviously still amused as well, though it was more subdued as he gently placed an arm around Hunk's back, holding him close. "I do think, however, that has addressed your concerns?"

Closing his eyes, Hunk nodded. "...I think so. I'm -- I don't make any promises about being great or anything, but...I want to give this -- whatever this is -- a try."

* * *

Outside the common room, opposite the location the trio had entered from, a small gathering seemed to be taking place. Leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, Keith was smirking. In contrast, Lance was being held back by Pidge, waving his arms in excitement at what was happening in the common room.

"I knew they'd figure it out," Keith said, pushing himself off the wall. "C'mon, let's leave them be, they obviously don't need our help."

"Right," Pidge grinned, tugging on Lance's arm, causing him to stumble and be led away, trying to ignore the hint of pink on his cheeks.


End file.
